Memories of you
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Eram apenas memórias. As últimas. x SEVERUS SNAPE/LILY POTTER x


**Sumário:** Eram apenas memórias. As últimas.

**Harry Potter não me pertence. Mas eu não gosto o suficiente do último livro para pedir (ou impor) que ele seja meu.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**Memories of you**

* * *

_Ela pode ser o rosto que não consigo esquecer  
Um traço de prazer ou arrependimento  
Pode ser o tesouro ou  
O preço que tenho que pagar_

-

Elvis Costello, "She" (Tradução)

* * *

_- Severus, não? – ela perguntou, os olhos verdes brilhando de curiosidade._

_Você apenas conseguiu acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Pasmo._

_Desde quando deuses moravam com trouxas?_

**X**

_- Pare com isso, Sevy! – ela ria, enquanto andava do jeito __dela__ por Hogwarts, com você em seu encalço._

_- Mas é verdade, Lílian!_

_- Já disse que não sou a bruxa mais inteligente de todo o mundo! Você está exagerando!_

_Mas você não estava, não é?_

**X**

_- Sevy! – ela sussurrou, daquele jeito tão dela._

_Você apenas a encarou._

_- O que você acha de Potter?_

_- Um idiota, por quê?_

_- Por nada. – mas você não notou a decepção naqueles orbes._

_Você nunca queria notar alguma coisa nela, tratando-se de Potter._

**X**

_- Ele te salvou, Sevy? – ela perguntou, pasma._

_- Não quero falar sobre isso._

_- Por que não?_

_Você nunca a respondeu._

**X**

_- Acho que estou gostando do Potter. – ela te disse, tímida._

_Você não respondeu._

_Mas queria gritar, berrar, chorar, implorar._

_Você não o fez._

**X**

_Ela te encarou, chocada._

_Você não se moveu, como sempre._

_Seus lábios crisparam lentamente._

_Foi embora, junto de seus amigos da Sonserina._

_Por mais que quisesse ficar ao lado dela._

**X**

_- Pare com isso! – ela gritou, furiosa._

_Você nada disse, apenas a encarou._

_- Por que está sendo tão ridiculamente frio? – notou as lágrimas se formarem naquele rosto._

_Queria abraçá-la e dizer que sentia muito._

_Não pôde._

_E apenas pronunciou algo que nunca devia ter dito._

_- Sangue-ruim._

_Você foi embora, aos gritos e lágrimas dela como som de fundo._

**X**

_- Que foi, idiota? – Sirius gritou – Tristinho porque a Lílian não gosta mais de você?_

_Você apenas ficou parado, escrevendo._

_- Você é um perdedor._

_Começou a odiar ainda mais Black, naquele momento._

**X**

_Observou aquele envelope de casamento humano, onde estava escrito algo que não queria ler._

_James e Lílian._

_Você não foi naquele casamento._

**X**

_- Por favor, Dumbledore!_

_- Quer salvá-la tanto assim? – ele perguntou._

_As lágrimas caíram, e você não ligou, não é?_

_Ainda a amava demais para deixá-la morrer._

**X**

_Observou aquele túmulo tão frio escurecer com a chuva._

_Não se moveu._

_- Vamos embora, Severus. – Dumbledore falou._

_Desejou ser uma esfinge._

_Uma que protegia aquele túmulo e apenas ele._

_Para sempre._

**X**

_Encarou aquele menino andar até o Chapéu Seletor._

_Sentiu enjôo._

_Mas tinha de protegê-lo, por Lílian._

_Lílian sem sobrenome._

**X**

_Sentiu o peso da cobra e caiu no chão._

_A dor era ainda mais intensa que deveria ser, pensou._

_Logo terminaria, sentia._

_Só mais um morto._

_Um que merecia morrer._

_E então ele veio._

_Harry Potter__._

**X**

- Olhe... para... mim – sussurrou o bruxo.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas em um segundo alguma coisa no fundo dos olhos de Snape pareceu sumir, deixando-os fixos, inexpressivos e vazios. A mão que segurava Harry bateu no chão e Snape não se mexeu mais.

* * *

**N/A.: **Foi algo que eu escrevi quando estava lendo alguns (muitos) doujinshis de HP, todos slash. Como eu fiz, hétero? Eu não sei realmente.

Dizem que as pessoas têm flashes de sua vida, antes de morrerem. Por isso eu decidi escrever as memórias do Sevy (em itálico), como se ele estivesse se lembrando de tudo.

Não sei se ficou bom, mas até que fiquei contente com o resultado.

Enfim, não tenho mais o que dizer, além de duas coisas:

1- A última parte, que não está em negrito, foi retirado do livro sete, e é a morte do Severus mesmo. Copiei igualzinho do livro, com as mesmas palavras, porque esse pequeno momento da morte dele mexeu comigo.

ELE NÃO PODIA MORRER, OK!

2- Aceito (ou melhor, quero/exijo/peço/imploro/me prostituo por/ignorem a última, ou penúltima/ou não) reviews 8D


End file.
